Dans leurs regards
by MumTaupe
Summary: tout petit OS sur la suite possible de l'épisode 16 de la saison 6


Juste quelques mots pour imaginer comment a pu finir la soirée qui cloture l'épisode 16 de la saison 6. Et si enfin notre duo d'héroïne se laissait aller à tomber les armures.

Beaucoup plus habituée à vous lire qu'à écrire, j'en profite pour vous remercier de toutes vos fanfictions.

Kent qui lisait les devoirs de Maura pour son cours de poésie attaqua les dernières lignes :

 _Elle est forte et glaciale pour me défendre dans mes moments de troubles ou de besoin, son esprit et son humour me soutiennent et quand nous nous séparons il n'y a pas de tristesse, parce que notre lien est toujours la, elle n'est pas juste mon amie, c'est un cadeau à la fois précieux et rare._

Les regards qu'échangeaient Jane et Maura pendant la lecture étaient tours à tours tendres, espiègles, rieurs, farceurs, mais surtout pleins d'un sentiment que les deux femmes refusaient obstinément de comprendre, quelque chose qui rendait leur duo si particulier, un mélange d'amitié et d'amour inavouée qui leur avait permis de tout affronter, tout traverser ensemble. Ces regards n'échappaient ni à Angela, ni à Kent, si c'était possible les deux femmes semblaient être encore plus proches chaque jours.

Jane bien plus touchée qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraitre, ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, cherchant comme toujours dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiment à s'en sortir par une pirouette, mais c'est Maura qui avec l'air faussement désolée mania le sarcasme en lui répondant que c'était pour Nina !

Bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot comme toujours, Jane laissa échapper avec sa mou boudeuse : _c'est toujours drôle et amusant jusqu'à ce qu'un finisse en pleurs_ , puis en s'éloignant de sa mère qui venait d'éternuer bruyamment, _ou qu'on finisse par ressembler à ElephantMan ! salut._

En se levant Jane vint se placer entre Kent et Maura, pour affronter le lancé de fruits d'Angela en représailles de la remarque de sa fille, et tout en rigolant sous les attaques de pommes elle glissa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie pour lui glisser un doux merci à son oreille, avant de répondre aux projectiles !

Cette séance de rire et de bonne humeur donnait à tout le monde l'occasion de profiter d'une soirée plus apaisée après tout ce qui c'était passé, l'incendie de l'appartement de Jane, l'enlèvement de Maura que les deux femmes de façon différente avaient du mal à dépasser, et bien que rien ne soit fini cette fin de journée était une pause bienvenue pour eux.

Dans le canapé de Maura, installée contre elle, à regarder un match enregistré, ce moment donnait à Jane une véritable bouffée de calme, même si pour ça elle devait aussi partager sa soirée avec sa mère et Kent. Autant les deux autres invités étaient volubiles et discutaient gaiment, autant Maura et Jane semblaient plus calmes et bizarrement silencieuses, perdues l'une et l'autre dans leurs pensées respectives.

La soirée pizza-baseball touchait à sa fin, alors que Kent et Angela discutaient maintenant sur les différentes façons de soigner un rhume en échangeant leurs nombreuses recettes toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres de l'avis de Jane Maura, sous prétexte de préparer un thé, s'était isolée derrière le comptoir.

Jane qui s'est était aperçu vint la rejoindre, et trouva une Maura très loin dans ses pensées, pour la sortir de son songe qui, la belle détective le savait bien devait la transporter encore une fois dans ce tunnel sombre, elle posa sa main contre la hanche de son amie avant de lui dire tout doucement : _Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ? Tu penses que tu te sentiras un peu mieux ?_ Avec douceur, Maura se retourna vers le visage de la grande brune tout en posant sa main sur celle qui la tenait _: Je ne veux pas que tu reprennes l'habitude de venir dormir sur le canapé pour nous protéger, même si t'avoir à mes côtés est surement la chose qui m'apaise le plus_. En déposant un baiser sur sa joue Jane, ne la laissant pas refuser plus longtemps trop touchée par les mots de son amie, lui répondit : _Alors tu me prêtes un pyjama, la moitié de ton super matelas et je reste auprès de toi cette nuit ! Mais en attendant emmenons le thé à ces deux là avant qu'ils me fassent vomir avec leurs mélanges plus dégoutants les uns que les autres !_ Maura troublée par ce contact physique et ce baiser surprenant eu besoin de quelques secondes avant de suivre Jane avec la théière au salon.

Le temps que chacun prenne son thé, Maura était de nouveau plongée dans des pensées bien loin de son salon, alors que Jane qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil la croyait encore une fois entrain de revivre son kidnapping, déposa sa main dans le bas du dos de la légiste. La blonde essayait d'analyser toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé une fois encore en sentant la main de Jane sur elle et de la douceur des lèvres de son amie sur sa joue.

Ce poème qu'elle avait écrit reflété de l'amitié et pourtant elle savait que c'était plus profond et beaucoup plus intense, il y avait indubitablement de l'attirance physique qui revenait de plus en plus souvent, elle avait eu envie de se refugier dans les bras de Jane, d'enfin découvrir le gout de ces lèvres, de sentir encore plus intensément les doigts de la grande brune sur sa peau et bien plus encore. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait combattre ou accepter ces pensées, le traumatisme de sa séquestration, la peur que Jane soit encore en danger, ne l'aidaient pas à avoir les idées claires, pourtant elle avait la sensation que ce soir pourrait être différent. Elle avait eu la sensation pendant que Kent lisait son poème que le regard de Jane sur elle était différent, comme si la grande brune avait pu lire en son amie à travers ses yeux tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.

Après avoir raccompagné Kent jusqu'au porche, et après qu'Angela eu rejoint la maison d'ami, le duo repris sa place sur le canapé. Doucement Jane s'installa tout contre Maura, comme le soir ou elles avaient attendu Angela, mais cette fois çi il n'y avait pas de rire et de chamailleries, plutôt un silence apaisant dans une pénombre rassurante, juste la chaleur d'avoir à coté de soi la personne la plus importante de son existence. Jane ne pu s'empêcher d'observer Maura, cette femme déclenchée en elle des sentiments si profonds qu'elle avait toujours préféré au mieux les ignorer, au pire les fuir. Elle posa de nouveau sa main sur le genou de la blonde elle essaya de la sortir de ses pensées : _Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? On ne t'a pas beaucoup entendu de la soirée. Tu ne nous as pas sorti ton charabia scientifique habituel, je vais m'inquiéter._

 _Oui bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, ces derniers temps ont été plutôt intenses, il y a aussi de la fatigue_. Répondit Maura en plaçant sa main sur celle de Jane pour la deuxième fois de la soirée,

Peut être cette sensation de bien-être que ressentait les deux femmes d'avoir ce moment hors du temps pour elles, ou la pénombre qui rendait cette grande pièce si intimiste, ou encore ce calme et cette sérénité qu'elles n'avaient pas ressenti depuis longtemps, en fait sans trop savoir pourquoi Jane lança la conversation qu'elle avait pourtant toujours soigneusement évité en profitant au maximum de sentir sa main emprisonnée entre celle de son amie et le genou de celle-ci, cette sensation était à la fois apaisante et très excitante.

 _Merci pour ce poème, Maura, c'était tellement beau. Je m'en veux de ne pas trouver les mots pour te répondre d'une aussi belle façon, mais j'espère que tu connais l'importance que tu as dans ma vie. Mais pourquoi veux tu qu'on se sépare ? Tu veux vraiment partir dans le Maine écrire des romans policiers maintenant ?_

La voix de Jane était empli de tristesse en prononçant cette dernière phrase, elle avait, ce soir, la sensation qu'elle perdait toutes ses défenses et sans même s'en rendre compte elle avait pris la main de Maura dans les siennes et les tenait maintenant fermement contre son ventre. Elle regardait la blonde avec un mélange de douceur et de supplication qui mettait des papillons dans le ventre de la belle légiste qui tout doucement avait approché son visage de la détective puis posé sa tète sur l'épaule accueillante de Jane.

 _Je ne veux pas que tu partes moi, dans le Maine ou ailleurs, ni maintenant ni jamais. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie ici, pas à des heures de moi. Tu es mon repère Maura, la plus belle constance dans ma vie, celle grâce à qui je peux tout affronter, celle pour qui je peux tout affronter. Ne me quitte pas._ Repris Jane quimaintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter et voulait enfin se confier _. Jai peur Maura, surement parce que je ne sais pas contre qui je me bats, parce qu'une fois encore on s'en est pris à toi pour m'atteindre, mais j'ai si peur, peur de manquer de temps avec toi, peur de te perdre, alors s'il te plait ne me parle plus jamais de partir. Il y a encore tellement de chose que nous n'avons pas vécu ensemble ! tu te souviens de nos listes, de notre projet de fouille. Il y a tous ça et bien plus encore que je veux connaitre avec toi._

Sans s'en rendre réellement compte Jane c'était mis à pleurer, et la belle blonde la tête toujours sur l'épaule du détective avait elle aussi les yeux humides. Maura pensait que jamais son amie ne lui avait fait une si belle déclaration et les mots de Jane avait allumé en elle des envies qu'elle ne voulait plus ignorer. Elles avaient l'une et l'autre bien trop souvent côtoyé la mort, il y avait ce fou qui dehors rêvait de faire de leur vies un enfer, et qui semblait malheureusement y parvenir, alors ce serai ce soir qu'elle aussi parlerai. Et en plongeant son regard dans les plus beaux yeux noirs qu'elle n'avait jamais vu elle répondit. _Toute l'équipe est à ses trousses, on va le trouver. Il n'est pas question qu'encore une fois je me retrouve à te tenir la main dans un lit d'hôpital, ou que je te vois disparaitre du haut d'un pont._ _Non Jane je ne partirai pas, et il ne t'arrivera rien, il ne nous arrivera rien. Moi aussi je veux vivre tout ça avec toi, je rêve de tellement de chose avec toi Jane, je veux t'emmener découvrir Paris ou la Suisse, je veux que tu m'apprennes tout ce que tu sais sur le baseball, je veux aller à DisneyWorld avec toi, je veux lire le journal avec toi les dimanches matins, même les pages sport et plus que tout je te veux toi !_

Sans laisser le temps à Jane de réagir, Maura emprisonna le visage de la belle italiennes dans ses mains, posa son front sur celui de celle qu'elle aimait, captura son regard du sien et doucement déposa un baiser sur les lèvres fines et chaudes de la belle brune.

Ce baiser libera enfin l'amour, la tendresse, l'envie et la passion qui les animaient l'une envers l'autre. Deux bouches qui ne se lâchent plus, deux femmes qui se fondent corps et âmes, des mains qui se cherchent, des corps qui ne veulent plus se lâcher C'était à la fois une fin et un début, une révélation de tous ses sentiments, une perfection, la certitude d'avoir trouvé à tout jamais le point d'encrage de sa vie

Bien plus tard cette nuit dans le lit de Maura, deux corps apaisés de s'être enfin aimés, étaient enlacés, des mains qui ne se lâchaient pas, des jambes emmêlées, la tête de la brune sur la poitrine de la blonde.

 _Je ne laisserai personne t'éloigner de moi, n'ai pas peur, ensemble, comme ça nous sommes invincibles, Je t'aime Jane_ : murmura Maura dans la crinière noire de son amante qui resserra encore sa prise sur les mains si fines de la légiste sous le coup de l'émotion.

Maura avait raison ensemble elles étaient plus fortes que tout.


End file.
